


long time no see, wait where are we going

by Kuroshitsuji_nobasket



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anime, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Manga, OOC, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Train Sex, Vacation, one of the times is left to your imagination, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitsuji_nobasket/pseuds/Kuroshitsuji_nobasket
Summary: Misaki and Usagi haven't been spending a lot of time together because of work and stuff so Usagi decides to take them on a surprise trip the second they both have some free time.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	long time no see, wait where are we going

**Author's Note:**

> There is a light plot but PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK this is my first time writing NSFW and I wrote this on no sleep spur of the moment at 7 am lol. and I tried to make this as accurate as possible aka kyoto was the first place I thought of that they had been before so I hope that actually works. anyways enjoy!!!

“Misaki. Misakiii.'' After a pause of silence the childish author decided to try to wake his lover once more but louder, much louder.

“MISAKI!” The boy whose name was currently being called in the early hours of the morning woke with a start. 

“Usagi-san, what time is it and what are you doing in my room? I was sleeping so soundly,” Misaki whined to the warm figure hovering above him. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillows, intending to enjoy the rest of his sleep until he had to wake up to make breakfast and do the rest of the chores he had planned for his day off.

“Ahhh” he woke again startled at the soft brush of lips against his.

“Misaki, we're going on a trip and our train leaves in an hour, I already packed your bags so get ready to go.” The way Usagi said this with his arms crossed meant that Misaki had no choice and he was still groggy from just waking up so he didn’t think to question the man as he got up and trudged to the bathroom.

The next time Misaki opened his eyes he was sleeping on Usagi’s shoulder on a moving train.

“Usagi-san.”

“Yes?” The man replied confidently despite knowing he was about to be grilled with multiple questions. Usagi took off his glasses and closed the laptop containing the column he was writing for next week.

“Please explain to me why we're on a train. Where are you taking me? Actually, don’t you have work to be doing right now?” Despite the angry look he was showing right now Misaki couldn’t help but feel some sort of excitement towards the situation he still knew nothing about. Both him and his lover had been extremely busy lately, only seeing each other for short periods of time at breakfast and dinner. They hadn’t even been sleeping in the same room let alone sleeping together which both surprised, and disappointed Misaki, though he would never admit that fact out loud.

“We're going to stay in Kyoto for a few days, I actually have a meeting with some clients tomorrow but I decided to take us a day early so we could enjoy some time together. I know you have the rest of the weekend off and I plan on fully taking advantage of that fact because I’ve been too busy lately to get any Misaki time.” Usagi said that last part with a pout and crossed his arms as a show of defiance towards any sort of refusal Misaki may respond with.

The boy blushed and paused for a moment thinking about how he really missed the man next to him. Sure he was a little mad about being dragged away without prior warning but he had actually been planning to ask Usagi if he wanted to go on a date tonight after he finished his chores. Misaki sighed in defeat,

“Alright I’ll bite.” He whispered the next part, 

“I was actually going to ask if you were free tonight anyways but clearly you beat me to the punch as always.” He dropped his gaze further as he grumbled out the last part,

“I will get you one day, just you wait!”

The older man's eyes grew wide at the bashfulness of his lover and quickly pecked his lips. The younger boy jumped in surprise and made sure to look around to make sure no one saw but was surprised to find the train empty.

“Usagi-“ before he could finish his sentence the author spoke up first.

“Misaki, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that you also missed me.” The boy immediately blushed at those words and quickly tried to explain himself to the smirking man but before he could even form a coherent sentence the author pulled him in for another kiss, this one longer, the type that made Misaki’s knees weak and face burn hot. He opened his mouth to the eagerness his lover showed, relaxing now that he knew no one was around to witness the show they were putting on. 

Usagi pulled the boy onto his lap so he was straddling him and moved his hands lower on his back. 

“Misaki can I make love to you?” Usagi whispered this as he trailed his mouth down the boy's scorching neck. Misaki tried to respond but all that could come out of his mouth were muffled moans that encouraged the man to continue his attack.

He really wanted to say no, having sex on a train was not what he was planning on doing after waking up but he knew that he had been craving this for the past week. Feeling a little bold he pulled Usagi’s face back to him, missing the feeling of his lips on his own. Usagi eagerly accepted the invitation and crashed his lips onto his lovers and he let his hands continue what his mouth was going to.

~ a few hours later~

The two men finished their act shortly before their train arrived at their stop giving them enough time to compose themselves. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the station's entrance and Misaki was surprised to see Tanaka waiting at the car he assumed they would be climbing into. The butler passed Usagi the keys and quickly greeted the two men.

“The rooms have been prepared and there is dinner in the refrigerator that you just need to reheat. I will be heading back now.” Tanaka respectfully said a just as quick goodbye and headed into the station. Everything was moving so fast but at the mention of food Misaki’s stomach suddenly reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since the rushed breakfast he had that morning. Usagi opened the car door for him and made sure he was properly seated before closing the door and climbing into the driver seat.

“Usagi-san you always give him way too much work, does he ever get a break?” The older man unbothered by Misaki’s usual nagging started the car and explained,

“He volunteered to arrange everything after I called and asked if anyone would be using the vacation home, so don’t worry and just enjoy yourself.”

The lovers soon arrived at the vacation home Misaki didn’t know about until today, though he didn’t ask why they hadn’t used it for their previous trips to Kyoto as he figured it was probably occupied before. Usagi carried both of their bags in despite the younger man's protests and when he decided there was no point in trying to argue further, Misaki immediately headed into the small kitchen to heat the dinner Tanaka had mentioned. 

When they finally sat down to eat, neither man felt the need to hold a conversation, comfortable in the silent room, the only sound being the light hum of a fan in the other room. They sat enjoying each other's presence as they ate their food like they had so many times in the four years they had been together. 

Misaki brought a spoonful of curry to his mouth and let his mind wander to what the older man might have in store for him on the trip. His face grew hot as those thoughts wandered to what he may have in store for him just that night. Usagi watched him intently from the other side of the table curious to know what his lover could be thinking about that would make him blush like that and suddenly he was hungry for something other than the curry that was getting cold in front of him.

“Misaki.” That deep voice that the younger man loved so much made his heart stir and he slowly lifted his head to meet the eyes of his lover. 

“I love you Misaki.”  
Misaki averted his eyes again, blushing at the unexpected confession and he quickly pushed himself up from the table. He would never get used to the bluntness of his lover no matter how many times he hears those three words said to him. His heart couldn’t take it, it beat so loudly he knew the other man must be able to hear it.

“Usagi-san this place is so nice why haven’t you told me about it before, I’m going to go explore.” Misaki chuckled nervously, he had to get away so he could calm himself down. He had no idea how to express how the man was making him feel right now without being extremely embarrassed with himself.

As the flustered Misaki tried to escape, Usagi gently grabbed his wrist and coaxed him to stand right in front of him. Misaki was struggling to avoid eye contact, his face was red, and his hands were balled into fists at his side. He was feeling so turned on just from hearing the man say his name yet he didn’t even try to convince himself to make the first move.

He didn’t have to as Usagi stood up and pushed him against the wall capturing his lips with his. Misaki easily gave in, not bothering to try to get away like he normally would, he wanted this too, so much. After making out for a good few minutes the older man scooped his lover into his arms and brought him to the room neither of them had entered yet.

Usagi didn’t bother to close the door and lightly placed his boyfriend onto the bed. He undid his tie and slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt. Misaki watched him do so, mesmerized with the attractive man thinking again how he completely understood why he had so many admirers. But Usagi was his and that thought made him smile softly.

“Misaki. Take your clothes off.”

The younger male blushed at the request but slowly complied, he was feeling bolder than usual today, probably because of what they already had done on the train. He was a little excited to be able to do this in a place where he knew no one would disturb them, and where his back wouldn’t ache as much afterwards.

After both men were undressed Usagi climbed into the bed and began to ravage his lover.  
He started with a peck on the lips and began to move his mouth down the rest of his boyfriends heated skin paying extra attention to the hardened buds on his chest. The feeling made Misaki grasp the sheets and clench his teeth trying not to let his voice out but he failed once the man's mouth reached his manhood. No matter how many times Usagi did this it was always going to feel like he was going to melt at the extreme pleasure. 

Before the younger man could cum Usagi released him from his mouth and backed off smirking. 

“Always so quick but I need you to last, this is going to be a long night.” Misaki was irritated by the smugness of his lover and decided to get some revenge.

“Well lets see how you like it huh” the younger man decided to take the lead in a flash of even more boldness that he's shown tonight. Usagi was wondering if the boy had somehow secretly had some alcohol to drink because of how out of character this was.

Misaki pushed his lover down rather roughly, his movements showing his lack of experience in this department. His nervousness was obvious but he had been mentally practicing this for the past week as he planned on giving Usagi a reward for doing his work so diligently recently. The older man could hardly contain his surprise and excitement at the development but decided to not say anything just in case he would say the wrong thing.

Misaki tried to mimic what Usagi had done to him, sloppily at first but he seemed to get the hang of it the more his mouth crawled lower on his lover's chest. He hesitated in front of the large member that was right below his face before deciding to just go for it. He grasped the hardened length into his hand and slowly moved it up and down, testing the waters. 

He steadily brought his lips to his lover’s cock and licked the glistening tip remembering to tease the hole there as he himself liked. Gaining confidence he slipped the whole head into his mouth, moving his tongue in slow circles as he had felt the man do to him on many occasions. Usagi let his head drop back onto the pillows as he felt himself be taken in by the pleasure. 

Misaki wasn’t bold enough yet to try to take the whole thing, the size of it was already intimidating enough and it was still his first time giving his lover a blowjob. He almost felt a little guilty as he knew how great the pleasure was and he had been holding it back from him for so long while receiving it himself. Misaki continued to suck the head and move his wrist intending to bring the man to orgasm first for teasing him earlier but he felt warm hands guide him away. 

“Misaki I need you now, please.” Usagi’s eyes were wide with lust and just looking into his gaze the younger man realized he was just as desperate as he was. Misaki needed to feel his lover filling him up. 

Usagi pulled him in for another heated kiss and brought his hand down to stretch his lover's entrance. When he finally decided that Misaki was ready, he lowered him onto the bed and lined his length up with the pulsing hole. He stroked himself a few times and slowly thrust in letting the boy get used to the intrusion. After a few moments he started to move, gaining speed as his lover eagerly moaned encouraging him to go faster.

They made love like that for what seemed like hours, getting lost in each other and making up for all the time they missed during the long week. After Misaki had his fourth orgasm of the night Usagi rocked the boy's hips a few more times before finishing inside his lover.

The younger man seemed to be falling in and out of consciousness from exhaustion and satisfaction so despite needing a bath Usagi pulled him to his chest, grabbing the covers and cocooning themselves in the warmth.

“I love you Misaki” He whispered into his lover's hair feeling himself succumbing to heat and drifting off as well.

In his sleepy daze Misaki whispered out those three words the older man was always eager to hear. He probably would die of embarrassment when he woke up, but in that moment he felt like being vulnerable. Though the response could never fully express the love he felt for Usagi in his heart he still said those words hoping to show the man all of his unsaid emotions.


End file.
